Vulture
Adrian Toomes is an amnesiac teenage boy and former member of the Thunderbolts. Adrian's past is shrouded in mystery, as he was left with amnesia after being experimented on by Doctor Octopus. As a result of Ock's animal experiments, Adrian was mutated into a humanoid vulture creature with superhuman abilities. He is referred to as the "Vulture" by New York City's media, which Adrian later takes as his alias.Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3, Episode 6 - "The Vulture" After Adrian is cured from his mutation, he regains his memories and enrolls in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to learn how to become a superhero.Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4, Episode 26 - "Graduation Day - Part 1" History Physical appearance In his human form, Adrian has a gothic appearance with pale skin, short, black hair with long bangs and green eyes. A single lock of hair falls between his eyes, and he has visible bags under his eyes. He wears black lipstick and black nail polish on his fingernails and toenails. Adrian wears a light, form-fitting, shoulder-length, and knee-length black body armor that accents his lean yet fit slender build and provides maneuverability when flying. To allow his talons to come out freely, Adrian is always barefooted. In his vulture form, Adrian grows dark green feathers and his eyes are widened, turning entirely red with small black pupils. In addition, Adrian's hair and body armor also turns green, albeit a lighter shade of green, with his feathers peaking out from his neck region to give a collar-like plumage ruffle, and his neck is elongated with notable striations. Adrian's skin takes on a leathery appearance, his nose morphs into a red-tipped beak, and he gains small sharp teeth. His hands turn to three-figured, red-tipped talons and his feet forms into red-tipped talons with two in the front and one talon at his heel. The full-body Hydra armor Ock made for Adrian reassembles his vulture form, with talon-shaped hands and feet and a vulture-theme helmet. On the back, there is a jet-pack module on the back which houses large retractable, metallic wings. Connected to the jet-pack is a large bulbous "yoke" (colored as white in an early concept art) that surrounds the shoulder area and sports a glowing red Hydra symbol in its center. The armor is originally colored green, as an allusion the comics version of Vulture's classic green costume. Once Ock used the nanites to override Vulture's armor, the armor changes its color from green to black-and-red.Character Designer for USM, Jerome. K. Moore, Explains Vulture's Hydra Armor Personality Due to his amnesia, Adrian possesses strong need to discover his past, and his confusion of who he is causes a great deal of pain and anxiety within him. His mutation also causes Adrian to view himself in rather self-depreciating fashion, seeing himself as a "monster". As a result of tragic circumstances, Adrian behaves in a rather pessimistic, and has a tendency to speak in a dreary, poetic way. In his search for his memories, Adrian is determined to do whatever it takes attain them, even if it goes against his moral code, including committing criminal acts or using violence against anyone that stands in his way. Adrian's identity crisis makes him short-tempered and ferocious in trying obtain any information about his past. His desire to find his family and understand his past makes him vulnerable to the manipulations of others, such as Ock and Taskmaster when they blackmailed him into doing their bidding in return for information about himself. He has a strong hatred towards Ock for experimenting on him and erasing his memories, but is willing to obey him when Ock promises to help retrieve his memories. Despite his misguided ways, Adrian is a good-hearted and compassionate person, choosing not to kill Ock after his personal files were deleted (secretly by Taskmaster) and guiding Spider-Man and Iron Spider to Sandman's location in order to save him from Ock's control. He has a strong will, as he struggled to overcome Ock's mental programming and his nanites' mind control, though latter is much harder to fight against. Adrian is usually serious and blunt, often shrugging off Spider-Man's wisecracking and handles conversations stoically, but exhibits a dry wit on a few occasions. Abilities and Powers *'Vulture Physiology': After being experimented by Doctor Octopus for his animal experiments, Adrian gains human-vulture hybrid anatomy with a beak, talon-like hands and feet, and organic wings and other superhuman abilities. Unlike Ock's other animal experiments' victims (Curt Connors, Rhino, and Michael Morbius), Adrian is the most successful subject as he is able to retain his human form and intelligence. **'Willful Transformation': Adrian demonstrates the ability to change from his human and vulture form at will. Adrian shows the capability of controlling how fully he turns into his vulture state, showing a sort of mid-transformation and can keep his head in its human form for while his body maintains its vulture form. His transformation is also ties with his emotional state, as when his bouts of anxiety would cause a more animalistic side and his vulture form to emerge. **'Flight': Adrian greatest asset from his mutation are his organic wings that gives him the ability to fly at high speeds and perform flight maneuvers. When not using his wings, Adrian's wings can fold against his forearms. **'Talons': Adrian possesses razor-sharp talons on his hands and feet, and are often his most used weapons in combat. When flying, Adrian primarily uses his feet talons to attack since he is unable to use his hands. They are strong enough to pierce metal and concrete, and their sharpness makes Spider-Man's webbing inefficient against him. **'Sonic Screech': He is able to emitted a high-pitch, powerful sonic shriek loud enough to be able to render Agent Venom unconscious. The shockwaves the his screech produces is powerful enough to damage concrete, propel humans or debris, and destroy small missiles. **'Superhuman Strength': He has shown an incredible amount of strength, being able to punch through concrete pillars with ease and carry full-grown men like Ock with one hand. His lower-body is strength is equally impressive as Adrian typically uses his feet talons to carry passengers when flying. **'Superhuman Durability': He possess superhuman durability, being able to withstands crashing into concrete structures, glass windows, or buildings without sustaining dire damages. He also has been seen taking fire from S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel without flinching or sustaining injuries. *'Mental programming': When being experimented by Doc Ock, Adrian's mind undergoes a memory wiped to install mental programming. By saying the code word "Carrion Feeder", Adrian's mental programming activates and places him under the control of the person that said it. Through sheer will, Adrian is able to overcome his programming. * '''Vulture Armor': In the fourth season, Vulture utilizes a high-tech suit of Hydra armor made from Ock, specifically created to combat Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot armor. This further enhanced is his physical performance. **'Wing Harness': The armor has its own set of artificial bladed wings, which are used for better combat abilities as well as higher speed of flight. The wings primarily functions as flight stabilizers, aiding in direction and braking, improving Adrian's agility and flight acceleration. The large wings aid in offense attacks and function as a defensive shield. **'Enhanced Strength': The armor enhances the Vulture's superhuman strength to a higher degree, enough to combat the Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot armor, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Man at the same time. The metal talons allows him to tear through thick metal objects like the Iron Patriot armor. **'Enhanced Durability': The armor provides Adrian with more bodily protection and allows him to withstand great physical damage, remaining uninjured by heavy, falling debris and can take on energy blasts or ballistic attacks. **'Enhanced Mobility': The armor has enhanced his physical movement and aid mental thinking speeds, enabling him to have a better combat performance than before. Since the armor has artificial wings, Adrian is able to fight with his arms while in flight, though he still favors his feet. The helmet has scanners that helps direct his attacks and is able to detect Kid Arachnid in his camouflage state. Appearances Season 3 *"The Vulture" *"New Warriors" *"Contest of Champions (Part 1)" (cameo) Season 4 *"Iron Vulture" *"Lizards" (mentioned) *"Beached" (no lines) *"Graduation Day - Part 1" (no lines) *"Graduation Day - Part 2" Trivia *Vulture's incarnation in the Ultimate Spider-Man series is an amalgam of his comic book counterpart and the fifth Vulture, Jimmy Natale. While the series' version of Vulture possesses his comic book counterpart's name and green color scheme, he shares Natale's condition of being a mutated human. However, unlike his comic book incarnations, Vulture is portrayed as a tragic villain rather than a malicious antagonist. *Vulture is depicted as a young teenager for the first time in the Ultimate Spider-Man series, as opposed to being portrayed as an elderly man like in other media. **Ironically, his comic book counterpart's original appearance is shown via Spider-Man's imagination sequences in the television show, as well as in the series' spin-off comics. References de:Vulture Category:Characters